


The Doctor's Daughter

by Smidge



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt; River/11, clara is their daughter (please, please, please write this). If you do write this, thank you thank you thank you thank you *hugs* in advance :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing River and the Doctor so much, I think I shall be doing so again!
> 
> This is just short and sweet.
> 
> I know we now know that Clara is not River and the Doctor’s daughter, but I liked this prompt when I got it and I still want to share it. I had no idea where this was going at the beginning, but, like always, I just kept writing and this is the result :) 
> 
> Enjoy x

“So sweetie,” River purrs between kisses, “Tell me about your new companion.”

“Now?” The Doctor whinges as he presses his wife against the TARDIS doors.

“No time like the present,” she gasps as he nips just below her ear.

“Mmm,” he hums contently against the skin of her neck, “I like the present; you’re in it.”

River giggles and opens the door behind her, causing them both to tumble inside the TARDIS; the Doctor landing on top of her.

“Déja vu,” she raises an eyebrow suggestively and he chuckles.

“Last time, you were on top of _me_ , remember,” he reminds her, rolling them so that he is now underneath her.

The TARDIS doors shut and she starts humming as she takes them off into the time vortex.

“I wonder where she’s taking us,” River asks.

“I don’t care as long as you’re coming too,” the Doctor replies, pulling her down for a kiss.

“So,” she pushes herself back up so that she is straddling him and looking down into his beautiful face. “You haven’t told me _anything_ about her. What’s she like? Does she have a name? How _old_ is she? Should I be jealous?” She smirks at her last question. She knows she could never be jealous of anyone he travels with. The Doctor loves her, and she loves him. That’s the way it will always be, and no silly little companion is ever going to take that away from them.

“She’s ... different,” he replies, his brow furrowed. “But nothing compared to you,” he reaches for her again, but she stays firmly where she is.

“ _Tell_ me, Doctor,” she purrs, “I _am_ interested.”

“But you’re _here_ and I barely ever get to see you, do we have to talk about her right now?” He whines.

“Please, darling?” she flutters her eyelids innocently, and then decides to change her tactics. “I promise to thank you for it afterwards,” she winks wickedly.

“Fine,” he huffs, “She’s very quick and intelligent; not as intelligent as me, mind ... but nearly.”

“Interesting...”

“Yes, yes, she’s very interesting. Now can we _please_...” he runs his hands eagerly over her thighs and hips.

“No sweetie,” she stills his hands with her own, “you’ve barely told me anything.”

He growls deep in the back of his throat and she hates that it turns her on even more. She really wants to take him right here on the TARDIS floor; she could so easily pull him from the confines of his trousers, lift her skirt and sink down onto him; riding him until they both found release. But she also knows she is meeting his companion soon, and would like to know a _little_ bit about her before that happens.

“She’s young, she’s confident, she’s kind of flirty; but not like you; you’re just obscene,” he continues, speaking quickly so that they can get back to kissing and other fun things.

“Oh you love it,” she smirks.

“I do,” he lifts an eyebrow teasingly and she shifts above him, getting more turned on by the minute.

“Tell me more,” she breathes, smoothing her hands over his chest and under his jacket.

“Um, not really sure what else I can tell you ... she’s a bit of a mystery to me at the moment.”

“What do you mean?”

“I haven’t quite figured her out yet.”

“Again darling, what do you mean?”

“I don’t really know _who_ she is,” he frowns.

The TARDIS falls silent and they suddenly realise she has landed them somewhere.

“What...Where are we? Why have we landed?” River glances up toward the console in concern. She never lands them when they are in this kind of mood and especially when they are in a compromising position. She allows them some time to see each other and show how much they have missed each other, in the safety of her walls. But not this time.

“I-I don’t know ...” he moves to sit up, his hands firmly on River’s waist.

The TARDIS door rattles as someone pulls at it from the other side. The Doctor and River freeze in shock; someone is trying to get in. She is sitting, straddling him; they’re wrapped in each others’ embrace; she is so turned on she could light up the entire of Trafalgar Square at Christmas and he appears to be equally as turned on; the hard bulge in his trousers pressing insistently against the inside of her thigh.

The TARDIS hums and suddenly the doors fly open.

“DOCTOR?” The young, brown haired girl calls from the doorway before her eyes fall on them in the middle of the floor. “ _Doctor_?” Her eyes widen as she realises the position in which she has discovered him. “I’m sorry, I’ll just...”

“Clara?” River frowns at the girl.

“Mum!” She exclaims in shock. “I-I er ... what are you doing?”

“I’m...” she looks back at the Doctor for support but he just sits there, mouth open, startled. “I was just visiting...” she offers.

“Visiting?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” she nods, climbing from the doctors lap and smoothing her skirt down before stepping over to her daughter. “I was visiting my husband before I have to go back to ... well, you know.”

The Doctor’s hands shoot into his lap to cover himself, a blush running up his cheeks as he stares first at Clara, then at River and back again.

“Your _husband_?” Clara looks at her mother in shock.

“Y-Yes, Clara ... sorry, introductions. This is my wife, River and um, _River_ , this is Clara; my new companion.”

“ _You’re_ his new companion?”

“You’re _his_ wife?”

“D-Do you two know each other? I’m feeling rather confused and left out here?” The Doctor asks, a little angry as he gets to his feet.

“Err ... yes sweetie,” River smiles comfortingly; although she knows what she is about to say won’t comfort him in the slightest. “It’s kind of a _spoiler_ ... but I guess it’s important.”

“What is? River, what’s important? I don’t understand what’s going on.”

“Doctor, Clara is my daughter.”

“Yep,” Clara chips in, “Hi Mum,” she wraps her arms around River and buries her face in her hair.

“Hello darling,” River reciprocates, “how have you been?”

“Oh, quite well actually; having a grand old time with the Doctor here.” She gasps, “Oh my God. Mum, if he’s your husband ... does that mean that he’s my ...”

“Will you two be quiet for one moment and explain to me what is happening here?” The Doctor barks; frustrated that he is only getting parts of the story.

“Yes sweetheart, he is.” River replies calmly to her daughter before turning her attentions to answer her husband’s questions. “Sweetie, this is Clara ...”

“I know who she is...”

“You told me just now that you didn’t...” she snaps back.

“Well, no, I don’t,” he ducks his head sheepishly. “But I know she’s _Clara_.”

“And I just told you she’s _my_ daughter...”

“Yes...”

“Which makes her _your_ daughter too.” River bites her lip in anticipation.

“My ... _My daughter_?” His eyebrows shoot into his hairline.

“Hi Dad,” Clara says shyly, waving her fingers in a bashful greeting.

“ _Dad_?” He pauses as he considers the name. “Dad...”

River beams. Her new family are all together. Granted she was devastated when they lost her parents; and she wishes they could she her now, with her husband and daughter. But she is so happy to see Clara again, and to see the Doctor warming to the idea of being a father, that she can barely contain her joy.

“Oh, I love you both so much,” she cries, throwing an arm around each of their waists and pulling them in for a hug.

The Doctor drops an affectionate kiss in River’s hair, then pulls back to admire Clara as his daughter. He cups her face in his hands fondly and kisses her on the forehead.

“I’m your Dad,” he whispers like it’s the best secret in the universe and she nods. “Welcome home, Clara.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :) x


End file.
